Better Together
by HowDoYouDoop
Summary: Nowaki tries out something a little new but how will Hiroki take to the change?


_Oh this? Yeah more Egoist stuff- something that kind of goes along with the mini drabble in 'Glimpes' titled 'Passion'. But mostly, it's just me attempting something smutty, being too pure and innocent for it all and turning it into a little something without ever getting to the actual sex. Because I'm disappointing like that xDD_

* * *

><p><strong>Better Together<strong>

**.**

**.**

For Kusama Nowaki, a day off that matched that of his lover's was a luxury indeed. Much like a small miracle. The whole day together with his Hiro san.

The two men sat quietly in their small living room. Hiroki on the sofa and Nowaki leaning on the edge of the low table. The brunette was reading and Nowaki was half watching television, half watching Hiro san's concentrated face. The one he always made when he was so happily absorbed; his deep set frown lines eased slightly and mouth soft and incredibly inviting, his eyes moving quickly from side to side at a speed that didn't seem to match such a leisurely face. Nowaki couldn't help thinking once again that his Hiro san was indeed an amazing person.

An amazing person with such a soft expression that he barely ever showed that made Nowaki want to kiss him.

An amazing person who was spending their day off together with his nose in a book.

"Hiro san," Nowaki called softly. At first the assistant professor didn't hear him at all but the first call wasn't really meant to catch Hiroki's full attention. Nowaki waited a moment and was rewarded with Hiroki's lips parting slightly, quiet words murmuring past them as he read through whatever particular section he was at under his breath.

After having his concentration broken without him even noticing, it was only a few more moments before Hiroki became aware of the world again.

Chocolate brown eyes lifted slowly; cautious and trying to be sly. Nowaki flicked his own eyes away before his lover could see him looking and then turned them back at the perfect moment to meet Hiroki's, his blue hues holding a question. The older man flushed and looked away and Nowaki fought the urge to grin mischievously. Now that Hiroki thought he was the one who had looked first he wouldn't be mad if Nowaki spoke. Hiro san was after all, not a totally unreasonable person. But mostly Nowaki was in it for the blush that being caught looking at Nowaki always brought to Hiroki's cheeks. The turning down of his mouth and the pulling of his brows as he attempted to hide his easily embarrassed nature.

Hiro san was most definitely the cutest thing Nowaki had ever seen.

"Hiro san," the young doctor said getting onto his hands and knees and beginning to crawl toward his lover who watched his advance, that disapproving scowl marring his lovely features. To Nowaki, the frowning and the slight pink that Hiroki's cheeks had maintained was so very endearing. Hiroki was so easy to read when he was flustered. The way he tried to mix cool with embarrassed was adorable and Nowaki couldn't help but want to play with him.

"Hiro san," called Nowaki again, getting closer and closer. He saw the teacher's eyebrows twitch before he suddenly lifted a leg and stopped Nowaki with a bare foot to the shoulder.

"And that's as far as you go, Brat. I know what's on your mind, you pervert," stated Hiroki matter of factly but Nowaki smiled and the other man's blush deepened.

"Hiro san is so cute," said Nowaki tenderly, taking hold of Hiroki's ankle and squeezing, making the foot jerk back toward its owner.

"I'm not _cute!_" Hiroki snapped predictably and Nowaki beamed happily. A completely-unaware-of-his-own-adorability-Hiro san was too sweet. The older man pulled nervously at his bangs and looked anywhere but Nowaki, clearly thinking of what may have been on the doctor's mind.

"You are unbearably cute Hiro san. You don't even know how cute you are at all..." Hands on Hiroki's knees, sliding over his thighs as Nowaki shuffled in close.

"I said no, Nowaki," came the acidy reply. Hiroki's face was a picture of irritation but the edges were wobbly and Nowaki could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw. He smiled.

"But I love you Hiro san."

"Shut up! I'm not letting you bribe me into this with that dumb smile of yours you idiot!"

The burst of harsh words had little effect. Nowaki paused a moment only to admire the way the sunlight through the window caught in Hiroki's hair making it shine, before moving forward again and between Hiroki's legs.

Nowaki was now right before the assistant professor, so tall and long that he was almost within reach to...

Nowaki leaned in, bringing his hands to his lover's face and drawing him down, bending him over himself until they kissed. Hiroki grunted against his mouth in protest but soon enough Nowaki found soft lips pressing back against him. He purred and moved to deepen the kiss but Hiroki pulled away, turning his face which was so red that Nowaki could almost feel the heat coming off him. He wriggled uncomfortably for a moment and then slumped over in his seat with a groan so that he lay on his side, taking a cushion with him to cling to in an embarrassed habit he had developed.

"Does your mind go blank when I kiss you, Hiro san?" asked Nowaki lightly. Hiroki glared, his face a charming shade of red.

"So cute."

"I'm not cute..." muttered Hiroki stubbornly, his reply almost sounding mechanical. Nowaki chuckled quietly and climbed over the older man, easily pulling the shield of a cushion from his arms.

"But you are Hiro san. I love you," he replied, showering Hiroki's neck with loving kisses in between words. He then proceeded to nip gently across Hiroki's collar bone making the man's breath hitch.

"N-Nowaki."

"I want to touch you Hiro san."

"I said no, you horny bastard!" Hiroki tried to push him away but Nowaki grinned at the halfhearted protest and merely hummed in reply, readjusting his hands on the brunette's body. One pulled Hiroki's shirt over his head in a practiced action to reveal his skin; sensitive skin that Nowaki just had to kiss, tongue peeking out to swipe across a nipple making the man beneath him shudder breathily once. The other hand cradled Hiroki at the small of his back, moving him as Nowaki's mouth travelled down the center of his body and then back up, so that he lay flat so Nowaki could kiss him again.

He started at the corner of Hiroki's mouth that had quickly settled in a tight, thin line, teeth clenched against tiny sounds of pleasure that he refused to let out. Nowaki smiled into the unresponsive mouth and murmured sweet nothings until Hiroki finally kissed him back and then gently moved to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue inside and beginning to map out the familiar space; so hot and wet that it made Nowaki moan lowly in the back of his throat. Hiroki's legs that had found their way to either side of Nowaki's thighs began to tremble as their tongues rubbed together and Nowaki smiled to himself.

Hiro san always heats up so quickly, he thought, listening to Hiroki's panting breath when they broke the kiss. A caressing hand on a hip slowly moved round to tug at Hiroki's grey sweat pants.

"N-no... Nowaki I already said..." Hiroki complained but couldn't finish the sentence through the building heat and the feel of Nowaki's hand slipping past his waistband and rubbing at the space beside his hipbone, moving slowly closer and closer with ghosting fingers.

"Nghh..."

So sensitive.

"Mmm... Hiro san makes such cute noises." Nowaki removed his hand and rolled his hips against Hiroki once instead. Both men moaned softly, Hiroki bucking up slightly but finishing in a tight growl as he forced his body stubbornly to still.

"S-shut it, Brat…"

Nowaki's thumb skimmed up to Hiroki's pert nipple and toyed with it, pinching harshly in time with another roll of his hips. This time Hiroki arched up and parted his lips into a gasp.

His face was so…

"A-ah... don't tease me… I-" Nowaki quirked an eyebrow and Hiroki's face flourished with new found red as he realized what had just come out of his mouth. "-I-I-I mean if you s-start something y-y-you!" he spluttered. So perfectly flustered.

"Then what would you like me to do Hiro san?" asked Nowaki huskily with a curvy smirk, starting to move against the other man again, pleased with the little gasps that escaped plush lips and the way Hiroki's eyelashes butterflied. His wet mouth opened and closed stupidly, unable to speak with the insistent rubbing of their groins.

"I…I um."

Nowaki hummed encouragingly, fingernails making tiny red marks as he raked them firmly down Hiroki's sides. The older man growled and then melted into a delicious whine as one of Nowaki's hands slipped into his pants again, this time curling long fingers around the hardening organ. Nowaki moaned quietly as Hiroki mewled, snapping his hips up. He was so hot…

Lusty, lidded eyes examined Hiroki's face as they moved without the exchange of words. His head was turned to the side, eyelids fluttering, mouth open in loud, heavy pants. Nowaki's rhythm became faster making the man beneath him writhe and grit his teeth. He threw a hand over his eyes, knuckles white against the deep flush of his cheeks, teeth driving into his lip hard before opening his mouth to speak.

"N-Nowaki… I… I…"

"What Hiro san, what? Tell me what you want…" HiNowaki's free hand gently took Hiroki's wrist between his fingers and thumbed over the pulse there. The bones felt small and delicate.

'_So beautiful.'_

Blue eyes watched the way, with his back arching and belly rolling in time with the thrusts of his hips, the ridges of Hiroki's ribs pressed against skin. He blinked slowly and loosened his grip.

"A-ah!" The man cried out as he slid through Nowaki's fingers more easily, wet and sloppy and then quieted to long shaky breaths and low groaning as Nowaki released him completely. Panting filled the air and Hiroki slowly opened his eyes and breathed a soft, slightly disgruntled sounding "what...?". A moment of quiet before a hand tugged sweatpants to ankles and then whipped them off leaving Hiroki spread naked along the sofa. The television murmured dully in the background.

"W-what?" asked Hiroki again distractedly, looking back at Nowaki through his eyelashes, on hand lying across his forehead, the other gripping the side of the sofa. His face was becoming increasingly red as Nowaki's eyes wandered his nude figure.

"What are you l-looking at?" At Nowaki's sides, legs were beginning to tremble.

_Touch me more__._

"Nothing," Nowaki replied after a minute with a soft smile. "You're just so pretty and small Hiro san, I'm a bit scared I might break you."

"B-Break me!" spluttered Hiroki. "What are you talking about? I'm not some fragile high school girl!" The smaller man pulled a leg up to kick Nowaki but the doctor caught it easily. He slid his hand down a smooth calf and pressed the leg toward Hiroki's chest, the brunette watching him with a light scowl. The other hand pushed Hiroki's other leg to the side, spreading him this way and that. Nowaki said nothing as he held Hiroki in that position, gaze still wandering over his lover's body; chest slightly heaving, wet mouth parted just so, toes curling, between his legs hardening painfully under the doctor's slow moving stare. The faint shape of kiss marks at Hiroki's neck, the little red spots of Nowaki's nips across his collar, the faded tracks of nails along his sides.

"Y-you're still… Your c-clothes…" Hiroki's words came from a mouth turned away into the arm of the sofa, body twisting to hide his face. Nowaki blinked and released the other man's legs, smiling at the subtle invitation.

'Would you like to do things with me without clothes, Hiro san?' Is what he'd like to say, but the voicing of the hint would have been more than enough embarrassment for Hiroki. Instead he took a moment to wet his fingers in his mouth and proceeded to touch the tip of Hiroki's cock with just one finger. The brunette's body arched and came back to face Nowaki as the finger trailed teasingly down, down and between his legs to rub at Hiroki's entrance. With his other hand Nowaki undid his jeans to relieve the pressure of the denim against his own straining erection, massaging the puckered ring of muscles all the while. Hiroki's legs widened and he wriggled closer to Nowaki's finger making soft noises of frustration at the pace.

"I-If you're going to do it, hurry up!" he growled. The doctor chuckled quietly. The flush across Hiroki's body made his skin look thin, the blood rushing close to the surface. With his knees trembling and legs opened before Nowaki he looked so vulnerable and raw. He was so slender and smooth…

"Today…" said Nowaki. "I want to do it slowly." He pushed one finger in earning a long groan from Hiroki. The panting from both men became louder.

"So hot Hiro san…"

"O-oooh, m-m-"

"M-more?"

A quick nod. Another finger prodded at Hiroki's entrance. The man moaned loudly at the second intrusion and Nowaki had to pause to get a grip as Hiroki rolled his hips a little against his fingers, pants short and shallow. He stayed completely still as Nowaki held him in that position.

"Mmmmm…!" he prompted and Nowaki began to move his fingers in and out in slow thrusts, gradually driving deeper into the tight, hot passage.

"C-clothes," hissed Hiroki lowly, half wanting Nowaki not to hear him ask again for what came with the removal of clothing. But the doctor shook his head, bending low to kiss Hiroki's trembling stomach.

"J-just you Hiro san. Slowly, soft… Just you-" His fingers continued their agonizing pace, his ever watching eyes taking in the man beneath him coming apart at the seams, tears gathering at the corners of his dark eyes, the moans spilling from his lips long and low. The doctor rested his forehead against quivering muscles and tried to blink his mind clear.

"A-aah! Ah!" Nowaki pushed in at a certain angle and a cry of pleasure burst unrestrained from Hiroki's lips.

"There…?" The smaller man's eyes opened to glare up at the other. As if he needed to ask. Nowaki smiled and thrust against the spot again. Deep and unhurried.

"Nowaki!"

And again.

"A-hah!"

And then, to his complete and utter surprise, inside the moment where Hiroki's back arched up and his hands flew to cover his face, the clear command of "Faster!" came rolling off the teacher's tongue.

Nowaki stilled his fingers and Hiroki relaxed slowly, panting heavily as he came to lie back within eye contact.

"H-Hiro san, did…" Nowaki trailed off as Hiroki's lidded eyes and blushing cheeks scowl caught in his blue eyed stare.

"Y-you brat," growled Hiroki, propping himself up on one elbow, all naked and labored breathing. Nowaki's fingers slipped from his body and the man allowed himself one second to groan at the loss but instantly returned to Nowaki, lifting his foot and laying the heel of it against Nowaki's crotch.

"What are you d-doing? W-what's all this 'just you'? I-I…" The red threatened to completely overtake Hiroki's face, chocolate eyes skirting off to the side, unable to finish what he thought he had the courage to voice. The other just stared at him with wide eyes, absorbing the frustration in the brunette's voice and the unspoken words hanging between in the air.

"What are you thinking… When you're like this too…" murmured Hiroki, pressing his foot down on Nowaki's cock through his wet underwear, moving his toes against it.

"A-ah, Hiro san…"

The foot ground into Nowaki brutally and Hiroki exploded into a cry of "See! What are you doing with this 'slow and soft' crap, you horny bastard!"

Seemingly forgetting he was stark naked, Hiroki got to his feet and stood before Nowaki, hands on his hips.

"Come," he ordered, jerking his head at the bedroom, clearly too caught up in his need to lecture Nowaki in half sentences and short barks to be embarrassed by his own boldness.

"Hiro san, I-"

The teacher twitched, lessening the width of his stance slightly.

"I-Its uncomfortable here so…"

Nowaki got up as Hiroki turned to walk and quickly caught his lover in an embrace from behind, pressing his hips against the small of the other's back, burying his nose in his hair and breathing in deep.

A hand creeping around Hiroki's naked front.

A whisper in an ear through dark sweaty hair.

"Fast and hard, right Hiro san?"

He could feel Hiroki drawing quaky breaths. He was tense in his arms. A tiny laugh slipped Nowaki's lips and that did it.

"Y-you! Forget it! Let me go! I'm not doing this! You!" He struggled but Nowaki grabbed him around the waist and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"L-let me go!"

"Oh Hiro san, you're so cute."

"I am not _cute_!"

* * *

><p>The room was lit dimly by the lamp on the floor, one of Nowaki's dark shirts draped atop it to dampen its light. The two men lay in the bed together, the air thick and warm and smelling like shampoo from the shower.<p>

The brunette was lying on his stomach, dozing, all hot water heavy. He was covered to the hips as his lover held himself up with a propped elbow and the palm of his hand, fingers tiptoeing over the other's spine and rubbing the smooth skin across his shoulder blades with his knuckles.

"Mmmm," hummed Hiroki sleepily and Nowaki smiled softly. Hiroki hummed again and then rolled over with a groan. Nowaki's hand immediately came to rest on his stomach and eyelids lifted slowly to show warm brown eyes. For a long moment the two simply watched each other. Long, lazy blinks and little circles above a belly button with a thumb.

"Why did you do all that today?" asked Hiroki suddenly. A smaller hand snuck to lace fingers with Nowaki's while the doctor was distracted with the question.

"Do what?" asked Nowaki, smiling uneasily. The other man blinked and didn't reply or explain himself, just lifted his dark eyes to the ceiling overhead. The question melted away, needing no answer. Nowaki knew what he meant.

Silence.

"Well," began Nowaki, suddenly nervous, knowing the things he would say would get him in trouble. "I just, Hiro san, when we do it sometimes you cry-" The fingers intertwined with his tightened and pressed down hard on the back of his hand.

"-and I mean, I've never been bottom so I don't know what it's like but it must hurt, especially when I'm so rough… So I thought I should spoil you a bit; slowly has to be less painful and you're just…" He paused there and looked to Hiroki's face. "You're very precious to me Hiro san. But when I see your face when I'm touching you, it's always hard for me to stay in control and I… All of a sudden I just thought you might be bearing me when actually-"

"Stop." Nowaki shut his mouth. It was rare for Hiroki to be rational when Nowaki told him something like that. He waited. The brunette rearranged his legs under the duvet before speaking.

"I-it doesn't hurt anymore… So y-you don't need to worry about s-something like that..." The smaller man was still looking at the ceiling. His fingers were digging into Nowaki's hand; steeling himself.

"I-it's better together so! So!" Hiroki clenched his eyes shut, eyelashes trembling with the pressure. "I just—Doing it so slowly, its annoying and f-f-frustrating! And looking at me without doing anything yourself is so—I don't-! Gah!"

Snatching the pillow from behind Nowaki, the brunette hid his face and Nowaki began to laugh softly.

"You're so cute when you're demanding Hiro san. You were very cute in the shower too."

From beneath the pillow came: "Shut it!". Nowaki grinned widely before laying himself gently over Hiroki's body; head turned and rested against the pillow so that his mouth was somewhere near the teacher's ear.

"You're right Hiro san, together is better."

* * *

><p><em>I like snuggles n stuff O_O<em>


End file.
